Passion's Promise
by green-archer
Summary: Legolas was entrusted by Lord Elrond to guide and protect his daughter, Esilan, who happened to be his fiance. But his struggle to fight for her began when she became Boromir's object of desire.(Sounds familiar?... THE GATE rewritten.)
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER I- Proven Identity  
  
*Italicized words are in the first person point-of-view "Esilan"  
  
The pain shot through my body as I moved my leg. I felt bruises on my back from sleeping on top of a bed of stones. 'Now, where did my soft mattress go?' I asked mentally when I struggled to sit up. I felt that my every bone creaked. I opened my eyes when I realized I'm not in my room. Surprise! I felt I was not even in Canterbury, Kent, England! I sat up and surveyed the place around me; huge, tall trees, green meadow and 'gasp' a blond , weird guy with pointy ears and a bow sitting on an uprooted root and staring at me! "Need to hurry, the enemy is moving fast", he said and pulled me to my feet. "Wait! Who are you? Where are we?" I managed to ask as he mounted me on his white horse. He just stared at me and rode at my back. "I'll explain later" he said shortly as the horse began to gallop. 'Duh!' I thought glumly when I realized that I got on a long flowing dress instead of my pajamas.  
  
????????????????????????????????  
  
After hours of riding, we finally arrived in a place he called "Rivendell" and to my surprise, the place was filled with people just like him! Fair people with pointy ears. "You'll be meeting Lord Elrond" he, who introduced himself as Legolas Greenleaf, said. "Lord who?" I asked as he led me to a castle-like structure that resembles the one I heard in fairy tales. In fact, everything I see here is like a fairy tale! "Is this a dream or something?" I asked Legolas. 'The nerve he got for snobing me. If only he's not that handsome, I could have kicked him already!' I thought irritably as I followed him. We entered a bedchamber and I saw an old 'man' lying on a bed. His face lit up as he saw me. "Esilan", he called me. I eyed Legolas a questioning look. "It's your elvish name" he mouthed. 'Elvish? I'm with Elves in the land of the Elves? Whoo boy!' I though as my mouth fell open. Then, everything went black.  
  
I must have passed out for only a few seconds because I was still on the floor when I woke up. "Now, who can tell me what's going on!?" I hissed, enraged. Legolas pulled me out the bedchamber and dragged me to the hall. "I'll tell you only if you will try not to act as discourteous in front of Lord Elrond again!" Legolas half-scolded me. I was about to argue about the 'discourteous' thing but I itched to know what the heck was happening. I simply nodded as Legolas sat beside me. I am Esilan, daughter of Elrond. ( as he told me) and my mother, a human, got lost in Rivendell a few years ago. She met Elrond and they kind-of fell in love with each other that's why I'm here. Elrond sent my mom to the human world, leaving him behind in Middle Earth because of the war. How my mom got in this magical world? It so happened that The Gate that connects both worlds was opened and she strayed into this place. That's also the way that Legolas 'kidnapped' me from my house in England. Now, Elrond is getting weaker and they needed me to assist my sister, Arwen, in ruling the kingdom. (What a blurred story telling this is, right?) " Wait a minute!" I interrupted Legolas. "You kidnapped me? I am an elf?" He sighed, " Two 'yeses' for that. But don't worry, your mother knew about this. I told her so." I groaned. 'Oh man!' Sure, I'm looking for adventure, but now the one like this. I know that with this kind of place, It's now surprising to find a monster or two. 


	2. Coping Up

CHAPTER II-Coping Up  
  
*Italicized words are in the first person point-of-view "Legolas"  
  
I still can't believe that I accepted Lord Elrond's request to guard his daughter. Legolas thought glumly. Sure, she is quite beautiful; with long brown hair and eyes that is as blue as the sky. Her lips red and full. But in Legolas' opinion, she is not so. not so Elvish! He just sighed and smiled inwardly at the thought of being with her for the longest time imaginable. He saw her by the bridge. Her legs dangled above the water as she stared at her reflection on the water. Legolas joined her and she looked up at him. " Is this real Legolas?" Esilan asked. Her blue eyes full of questions. "This explains why I did not see my father." Her eyes reverted back at the water. Legolas studied her face. " Not all things can be answered, Princess" he answered. "But I can tell you now, that this is not a dream as you think it is" "Do you think I can do what Lord. um. my father expects me to do?" she asked again as she sighed and threw a pebble on the river. "That's why I'm here! To teach you things you need to know" Legolas answered comfortingly. "Now, let not gloom take over you. Let's get started" Esilan dragged her feet up and stared at her dress. " Where can I get some clothes to change into? Something like the ones your wearing." She grinned. "And by the way, will you teach me how to fight just like your people?" 'What?' Legolas thought, in a shock. I was tasked to enlighten her about the ways of royalty yet she wants me to teach her how to slay?  
  
?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Elrond stood by his window and watched his daughter below. "She is not as you expected her to be?" Gandalf's voice floated in. Elrond sighed. "Yes my old friend. She preferred to learn how to fight than taking my place as a ruler. For goodness sake! She even refused to wear a dress!" he surveyed Esilan below, wearing a pair of brown breeches, lace up boots and loose shirt. Gandalf laughed. "She is entitled to her own decisions, Elrond. But have you already told her about your promise to King Thranduil?" The elf-king of northern Mirkwood, Thranduil, father of Legolas and Elrond's good friend have asked Lord Elrond to have his daughter bear Legolas an heir. "Not yet, Gandalf" Elrond answered back. "But I'm telling Legolas about this in a short while."  
  
????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
"Very good!" Boromir praised Esilan for the good work. Legolas wondered where she gets her energy to get on with all this rigorous and tiring activities. Legolas was just through teaching her how to use a bow, and now, she got Boromir to teach her how to fight using a sword. It would have been fun watching her struggle with the heavy craft if Lord Elrond did not take Legolas' attention away. An important 'thing' he has said. Something Legolas should know soon. (You all know what it would be, right?) Even though Boromir did not say nor show it, he found Esilan rather appealing despite the drab she was wearing now. He knew how beautiful she would look in a dress or better yet, without it. Wild thoughts began to race in his mind as Esilan blocked all his attacks with a sword. He was so engrossed in his fantasies that he lost concentration with their training. He snapped out of it when Esilan tackled him to the ground and laughed at her victory. " Gotcha'!" she grinned and got up. " Catch you later!" she called as she raced to the woods. Boromir got to his feet and followed her. 


	3. CHAPTER III

Sorry if I confused you guys with the point of views. I decided to settle with the 3rd person or the omniscient POV anyway.  
  
CHAPTER III- The Rescue  
  
The cool wind caressed her face as she ran through the glade. She could her the water of the stream nearby. It's been almost two weeks since she came her. It was not as bad as she thought it would be. In fact, she enjoyed all the things here in Rivendell, the place, the people, her father, and Legolas. Thoughts of his handsome face filled her mind. This brought a smile on her face. She was also acquainted with the thought of living an immortal life. She bent down on the stream and dipped her hand on the cool, clear water. She shifted her gaze on the bushes behind her as she heard the leaves rustled. "Legolas? Is that you?" she called. Instead, Boromir's burly figure came up behind her. "Expecting Legolas, my princess?" he asked huskily as he neared her. "No. And please don't call me princess." Esilan said while keeping her eyes fixed on the stream. She felt Boromir walking towards her and she felt his hand grasped her waist. A gasp escaped her lips as she tried to loosen his grip. "Let me go, Boromir!" she hissed as he turned to face her. Her eyes darkened as she looked up at Boromir's wicked smirk. "Not yet my princess. But do not try to scream nor fight for I am stronger than you." He threatened. Esilan wriggled and gasped as he shoved a gag between her lips and tied it around her head. Boromir grabbed her wrists and tied it together with a small piece of rope, to keep her from fighting back. She moaned as she was shoved on the hard, rocky ground and felt Boromir's weight on top of her. " Open you legs my princess" he teased as his hand grasped her soft chin. She shook her head and a frown was painted on Boromir's face. "You asked for it!" he said huskily as he forcefully opened her legs and pinned it to the ground with his knees. He bent down and grazed her neck as his hands struggled to open her shirt. Esilan's eyes began to cloud as she heard a riiiipppp. She felt his hands on her bare chest going down her stomach to her belt. Tears rolled down her eyes as Boromir's lips traced a warm, moist path to her breast. He was almost successful in removing her trousers when an all-familiar voice came up. "Let her go, Boromir." Legolas said as he aimed his arrow straight at Boromir's neck. Boromir glared at the elf for his interruption and stood up. "I'll let you have this day, my friend," he said as he got up. His eyes roved over Esilan's limp body as he raced across the stream. Legolas removed his cloak and covered her. He could still see the shock on her face and the terror in her eyes. "It's alright, Esilan. I'm here now" he soothed as he effortlessly lifted her up. Esilan began to sob but after a while, her vision went black. 


	4. CHAPTER IV

Thanks for the cool reviews! Well, you think my chapters are short? I decided it would be better that way. hehe. but I'll make it a little bit longer if you guys want to. Sorry, if I changed the original story waaayyyy too much. it's the essence of fanfic, right?  
  
CHAPTER IV- "Thank You"  
  
Elrond stooped and touched Esilan's forehead. She was brought to her bedchamber and the servants cleaned her scratches and bruises. The sun was almost setting and the pale orange light flooded the room. "I can't thank you enough, Legolas" Elrond stood up. " I was having a feeling that Boromir is someone I cannot entirely trust' Legolas faced Lord Elrond and bowed. "It's not much, Lord Elrond. It's the least I can do for my. fiancé." His gaze shifted to Esilan's sleeping face. Peacefulness painted on her closed eyes and the color almost returned to her cheeks. Aragorn entered the room and looked at Elrond's daughter. " Boromir is not always untrustworthy. He just let his actions get the best of him. He is the person I know who cannot resist the call of his body." He told the elf-lord. "Very well." Elrond said at last. " I will again allow Boromir to set foot in my kingdom, but he should always remember that I have the power in this land." With that he left and Aragorn followed him. Legolas was left with Esilan in the room. Dusk began to set in and the waning moon illuminated the sky. Legolas vowed to himself that he be held responsible for Esilan's safety. He lightly kissed her forehead and left the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
The sun rose the next day and Rivendell came back to life. The dew on the grass, the birds and butterflies, the cool breeze. Everything seemed to be. alive.  
  
Her father instantly summoned Esilan, the moment she got up. Putting on the brown and green garb, she went to her see the elf-lord. "Good morning, father" she said as she sat across him. "How are you feeling, Esilan?" her father asked. She breathed deeply and looked at the fading bruises on her wrist. " Already better." She answered and smiled. Elrond stared at her and his eyes smiled. "You look just like your mother" he said softly. Esilan blushed and looked at her lap. " But she really is more beautiful" she cleared her throat and looked away. " Father, I feel bad about not being told the truth about my existence when I was younger. I understand now why. But I feel that there was something I still need to know. Who am I, really? Why did you sent me here?" she finally asked. Elrond's jaw dropped. (Just kidding!) " I figured you should know" he began, She gulped; she knew that this is going to be another shocking revelation. "King Thranduil, Legolas' father has always been my good friend. He asked me during your birth that if it could be possible, you would bear Legolas an heir. Someone to rule the Sindar Elves when the time comes." Esilan dropped her quiver and the arrows fell to the floor. Her words were stuck to her throat. "Does he know about this?" she croaked. Lord Elrond nodded. "I told him yesterday. Almost at the same time during Borormir's assault." Esilan groaned. Did he have to remind me about that?! " So he knew." Gandalf entered the room. "We will have the council in a few moments, Lord Elrond." He said and smiled at Esilan. She smiled back at the old wizard. "I will go know, please think about it." Her father left and she slumped at her chair.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Night came, the council ended hours ago. Legolas retired to his room and thought about the day's event. He agreed to go with Frodo to Mount Doom along with the fellowship. and with Boromir. They were set to leave in a few days. His room was dark. The pale light from the moon cascaded through his window, the only light in the room. He felt something move in the corner and he sat up. " Who's there?" he asked. It moved again, towards his bed this time. "Did I frightened you, Prince Legolas?" the voice came. Legolas sighed and he was flooded with relief. "What are you doing here, Esilan?" he asked. She moved closer and Legoas gasped when she climbed his bed. " I came to say thank you." 


	5. Passion's Promise

Note: Thank you everyone for the great reviews. it took me a long time to put together another chapter. And in this one, I'm taking Legolas' clothes off! (tee-hee!) Too bad about the no NC-17 thing . here's chapter five. I've done a really hard job trying to revise everything, making it not sound very graphic. But well, I managed to come up with something anyway.  
  
CHAPTER V- Passion's Promise  
  
Legolas stared at Esilan as she sat at the foot of his bed. The moon shone a lucid light through the window, illuminating the room. "Thank you for what?" Legolas asked, aware of the heat that coiled to his stomach. He heard her chuckle softly. "Don't play as if you don't know, prince Legolas." She inched closer and her fair fell to her face. "You know that if not for you, Boromir could have taken full possession over my body." Legolas' eyes were pinned on her. Her silhouette was seen through the thin material of her chemise. "Oh that. It was my duty, Esilan. As your." he managed to say. His voice quavered at the feelings she brought him. "Fiancé?" she supplied with a grin. Esilan was thanking her lucky stars for the absence of ample light. She felt her cheeks burning and she was sure it was already beet red. "I was told of the Fellowship and I know, you'll leave soon" Legolas nodded. His voice was caught in his throat. He longed to touch her and press his lips against hers. He shook his head. This is not why she came here tonight. He thought, but his body wished she'd never leave. "I came here to thank you. and to fulfill my father's promise." She said with all the courage she found. She tried not to sound like the timid, childlike and boyish Esilan that Legolas knew. Her hand went up to touch his face. Legolas felt the comforting warmth of her hand. He was much overjoyed about her purpose; yet, his gentle side overtook the need of his body. "I cannot do it if you feel you have to for the sake of gratitude." He explained, inwardly kicking himself for defying his body. He can see Esilan smile. "I want to. Well, to tell you, I've always admired you in most ways." She answered softly. She went closer until she could feel his deep breaths beside her. That was all that was needed to be told. Legolas pulled her closer and his lips met hers. Her hand was pressed on his chest, feeling the material of his tunic. She unconsciously unbuttoned it, as if her hands had a mind of their own. His lips roved over her neck as he peeled off her chemise. Within minutes, there was nothing between them but the warmth of each other's skin. Legolas gracefully placed her down on his bed and gently lay on top of her, between her legs. With one thrust, he filled her depth, hearing a few soft moans for the pain that it brought her. "I'm sorry. I know, it will be gone in a while." Legolas said soothingly as he kissed her neck. To his words, the pain left and it was replaced with sensations that she never experienced before. With every thrust, all that she felt was mounting and increasing in ways she can't explain. Legolas' hand roved over her breast as he felt the feelings rising. With one final thrust, he spilled his seed inside her and the tension was realesed. She finally reached the peak of her ecstasy and she joined him on his climax. "I love you, Esilan." She heard him say and she smiled. "You know I felt the same way." She answered as she looked at him. Legolas lay down beside her sighed. "I want to thank you too. For tonight." He said. Esilan knitted her eyebrows and bit her lip. "What for?" she asked with confusion. Legolas laughed. "Oh! You know?" he teased. "I do not." she began, but finally understood what he meant. "It's. uh. never mind!" she gave up and snuggled against him. Legolas played with her hair as he pondered about the planned journey. "Will you stay here while I'm gone?" he finally asked. "I don't know. Maybe I will, but I'm not sure." She answered and shuddered at the thought of leaving Rivendell. "Promise me, Esilan" Legolas began. "Stay here. Stay here forever." She smiled and kissed him. "Promise me too." She said. "You'll return after your journey. "I'll wait here and hope for the safety of the Fellowship" Legolas returned her kiss. "I promies" he said. And she made love with her one more time.  
  
*Okay, you can kill me if you want to. I know I broke a few rules, but I can't help it! Duh, this chapter sounds like a local soap opera in my country. "Pangako sa 'iyo" (I Promise You) sounds cheesy right? *How'd you like this story to end? Feel free to email me. elz_greenleaf@yahoo.com 


	6. CHAPER VI

Hehe. I was totally busy this past month that I forgot to write chapter 6 of my story, "Passion's Promise" . I admit, I am totally blank-headed as I am tapping my computer keyboard at this very moment. talk about loss of concentration. well, I'm hopping you'll read this chapter though, even it's kind of dull. (please. email me for suggestions at elz_greenleaf@yahoo.com)  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
The bright light that shone at her face awakened Esilan. She blinked a few times before becoming totally aware of the morning. She smiled as she remembered the night before. Sitting up, Esilan gazed at the empty space beside her. She knew that Legolas got up earlier because she heard him stir at dawn; leaving her with a peck on the forehead. A couple of droplets of blood stood out starkly against the white sheet. Loud footsteps echoed on the hallway outside the room. Curious, she got up and slid into her nightgown that lay at the foot of the bed. She slipped out of Legolas' bedchamber and raced into her room. As she was tying her belt, a knock on the door sounded followed by a familiar voice, Arwen's. "Are you coming down for breakfast?", Arwen asked through the door. "In a minute!", Esilan replied as she ran to the door. She pulled the door open a few seconds later and followed Arwen down to the dining room. Lord Elrond was already sitting down and having his fill of dried fruits and some white cakes. "Good Morning!" Esilan and Arwen greeted their father at the same time. Esilan gulped when she noticed her father eyeing her strangely. It's as if he's trying to scrutinize everything on her mind. During, their entire breakfast, heavy silence enveloped the three. It was deafeningly silent if you think of it. Esilan began to wonder if they know what happened last night. (they don't! haha) After breakfast, she went out, hoping to run into Legolas. Cursing under her breath, she sprinted across the bridge when she saw Boromir coming up behind her. But he was too quick for her. Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her back and held them tightly. "Running again?", he asked with a smirk. "I'm surprised you could walk, even run after what happened last night. I'm sure you were bedded well." Blood rushed to her cheeks and she felt them becoming warm. "So, what did you do last night? Sneak up somebody else's window and nosed in somebody else's business?" Esilan hissed. Boromir laughed. "All it takes is a look around the room a morning after. I know you're up to something when I saw you slip out your room last night." Esilan wiggled out his tight grasp and faced him. "Then, your sneaking into the hallway last night!!!" she smirked accusingly. Flame burned in Boromir's eyes. "I was hoping it could have been me instead of Legolas." He whispered as he bent down to smell her hair. Esilan pushed him away. Too strong perhaps, that he toppled to the ground. "Stay away or I will kill you with my bare hands!" she glared at him and turned on her heels, running away. She heard Boromir's laugh behind her. "You could have enjoyed it if was me!" he called back.  
  
She raced to the woods and found Legolas sitting on top of a boulder. He heard her walking and he smiled. "Your up!" he said. "How are you feeling?" Esilan grinned. "Great!" Legolas looked down, "About last night." his voice trailed off. Esilan cupped his cheeks, "Nauthannen i ned ôl reniann" she said smiling. Legolas looked up at her and he smiled. "I was carried away by my feelings. I never thought I could do that. I'm sorry if I hurt you. If you know what I mean." he grinned. Laughing, Esilan told Legolas everything was fine; also Boromir's knowledge about the incident. "Maybe they will all know." Esilan worried a little. " It's okay, I'm here, Just beside you.", Legolas said warmly. Esilan hugged him and smiled. "Ich liebe, Legolas." The bushes rustled and Esilan pulled away. Legolas prepared his bow. "Esilan! Legolas!" Elrond said angrily. Esilan gulped and glared at Boromir who stood proudly behind father. 


End file.
